Sugar and Spice
by PurplePiecesPerfection
Summary: When Rin meets Len, she instantly falls head over heels for him. But Len isn't interested in her obsessive acts and has eyes for her best friend, Neru. Through a series of unfortunate yet fateful events, will Rin be able to win Len's heart? BASED BY A TRUE STORY. RinxLen and NeruxKaito
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm taking a break from The Flower Boy Project to write my first Vocaloid fanfic c: If you read the summary, this fanfic _is _based on a true story. Most of the events that happen are real, and Rin, Len, Neru, and later on Kaito, are based on real people who experienced the events. The only thing that isn't real is that real life Rin and Len didn't end up together :c But no worries- they _do _end up together in this alternate universe c: By the way, I switch POVs frequently. Just a heads up.**

**If you're curious, here is a list of characters and who they're based on:**

**Rin - One of my real life best friends.**

**Len - Her former crush and my former crush. We both liked him at one point. **

**Neru - Me! Just note that these events happened last year when I was sort of a pushover :3 I'm much nicer now (I think).**

**Kaito - My current crush. I'm not going to go any more personal than that. He doesn't show up until the later chapters anyways.**

**So now that you know all the juicy gossip, read on and enjoy~ **

**Rin's POV**

I love him. I think he's cute, smart, and simply amazing. The guy I'm talking about is Len; a competitive, athletic playboy who shows off a little too much. Too bad he doesn't feel the same way about me. I'm just the obsessive Rin who stares at him whenever he's around. We don't have much history- the only time we've been alone was last year when our teacher told us to get some supplies from her car. I was psyched of course, but we ended up not talking much (her car wasn't really far). It was mostly small talk, but he did tell me a bit about his family and where he used to live. That was enough to make me happy. As you can see, Len and I never crossed the line of 'classmate'. Although... This year may be different.

**Len's POV**

I love her. I think she's cute, smart, and simply amazing. The girl I'm talking about is Neru; a badminton player who's personality is sugar and spice. Sometimes she would call me an 'idiotic retard', while other times she would casually joke around and talk to me like I was her best friend. I don't understand girls.

**Rin's POV**

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Len enter the classroom. The ends of my lips curl up just as my best friend, Neru, says a little too loudly, "oh Rin, here comes your love, Len." Len's gaze flickers towards us, but he shrugs and continues walking. "Don't say that." I say, but immediately regret it, because Neru gives me a mischievous look and teasers me. I scream loudly. Heat starts to rise to my cheeks while Len looks towards us again. I look away quickly; this is so embarrassing.

The bell rings and our teacher motions us to quiet down. "Good morning students. I believe we will be having a great year together. Now why don't you all take a seat at a desk and I'll give you further instructions."

I immediately look in Len's direction and notice that he sat down with some of his basketball friends in a table close to us. Neru smirks and drags me towards their direction. I try to pull away, even though I really want to sit there. "Cmon Rin, there are two seats over there, next to your," this time she lowers her voice, "_love_."

"I don't want to seem desperate," I protest, but we're already there. Neru smiles innocently and beckons me to the seat next to Len. I ignore her and sit down in the seat next to that one. She scowls at me but sits down.

**Len's POV**

When Neru takes the seat next to mine, my heart soars. Then I notice her scowl and my heart sinks down to it's normal position. "Hi," I say, kind of hesitantly.

"Shh... The teacher's talking." Neru hisses, promptly ignoring me.

Rin, however, looks over at me and says, "hi-"

"Rin." The teacher says firmly, "You do not speak when the teacher's speaking." Rin ducks her head down, trying to hide her blush. I see it anyways. "Sorry." Rin mutters.

"Your face is turning into a tomato." Neru comments, laughing. Rin shoots her a look and covers her face with her hands. I laugh too, in spite of myself. I look up at Neru and our eyes meet for several seconds. She stares into my eyes while I stare at hers. Then she seems to remember something and looks away quickly, pretending to be fascinated by our bland classroom walls. I hear the teacher talking in the background, but I have no idea what she's talking about; her voice is like a sleeping drug. I lay my head on the desk and start fiddling with my eraser, my eyes half closed. I notice Rin staring at me and I pretend not to notice.

"You're staring at your love again." Neru says, smirking, "Remember last time you were smelling his backpack?"

"I never did that!" Rin protests, but I know she's lying. An obsessive girl like her would do such a thing. Last year, I gave her an origami box because Neru told me to, and I saw her smelling it, saying it smelled like me or something. And I don't understand it to this day. Man, why can't Neru be as open as Rin?

**Neru's POV (And time skip, because I'm too lazy to write about class)**

After what seems like an eternity, the bell rings, indicating that school is over. "Want to come over?" I ask Rin, swinging my backpack on my shoulders. It is surprisingly heavy, even though it's only the first day of school. Oh the joys of high school.

"Sure..." Rin says distractedly, "But can we take a different route?"

"What do you mean?" I ask. Seeing that she's staring at Len, I still couldn't figure it out. Maybe I'm just clueless.

Her lips curl up in a lovestruck way while she replies, "Let's find out where Len lives."

"Why?" I ask, even though I clearly know the answer. I see her pedophile expression and sigh, "Fine, but only if it's close by."

"Let's go then." Rin squeals. She grabs my arm and hurries towards Len's direction. We stalk at a reasonable distance but soon Len notices us. "Are you guys stalking me?" He asks suspiciously.

I bail Rin out. I look at him with my widened, innocent eyes, "No way." I say, trying to sound convincing. Then I grab Rin's arm and run in front of him. "Aren't you stalking us now?" I taunt. I feel immature but this is better than admitting it. Len raises his eyebrows but doesn't question us. I breathe a sigh of relief.

**Rin's POV**

As soon as we walk away, I say, "That was so embarrassing." I risk a glance back and see Len staring at us. I look away quickly.

"You're welcome for bailing you out." Neru says sarcastically, raising her eyebrows like Len.

"Thank you." I reply, equally sarcastic. "But how do we find out where he lives now that we're ahead of him?"

"Hm..." Neru looks thoughtful. Then her face lights up, "I know!" She exclaims, then she seems to remember that Len's behind us, so she lowers her voice. "I'll pretend to fall and then I'll wait until he walks by before getting up." I look at her skeptically. "Don't worry," she reassures me, "I'm a good actress." And without further adieu, Neru 'falls' and ends up sprawled on the cement with her hands in front of her, yielding damage on her legs. I have to say, that looked real. Len's eyes seem to cloud with concern as he walks by, but he doesn't come and help her up. I shrug it off and help Neru up.

"Are you okay?" I ask, picking up her backpack.

"Is that your way of saying 'you are such a good actress'?" She asks. I laugh a little and nod. "Thanks, I know I'm awesome." She beams and takes her backpack from me. I sigh, Neru can be full of herself sometimes.

"Okay enough of that." I say, "The stalking must go on." I start to walk off towards Len, who is pretty far away now. Neru laughs and trails behind me.

After a couple more minutes of walking, I see Len enter a house. "That must be his house!" I squeal excitedly. Neru seems to hesitate, but I drag her with me anyways. We walk until we're in front of his house and I stand there, admiring it's beauty. To Neru it might look like an average and typical house, but to me, it's just _awesome._ Then I notice the curtains of the second floor window open slightly and I gasp. "Oh my god, I think he sees us!"

"Look away." Neru commands, pulling me away so it looks like we're just passing by. I doubt Len believes that though.

As we walk away, Neru starts slowing down. "I'm so tired." She complains, leaning on me.

"Well what do you want me to do?" I ask, slightly annoyed. I'm not tired at all.

"Um..." Then the mischievous grin returns, "Can you piggyback me?" Her voice actually sounded hopeful.

"No!" I say, not even considering it.

"Aw cmon, you're not tired and you're so strong..." Her face lights up as she thinks of the most effective bribery. "If you piggyback me, I'll give you pizza when we get to my house."

"It's a deal." I say, because that's what best friends do.

**A/N: Yes, I actually told my best friend to piggyback me, and yes, she did :3 This chapter is kinda like an introduction blah, and I'm not really happy with it. I also tried to make things as accurate as possible, but obviously I made up some of the dialog because I couldn't remember it. *Facepalm* If you're wondering why I wrote this was because I read a few Vocaloid fanfics and in all of them, it's Len who likes Rin first. So I really wanted to be different... ish. By the way, in the fanfic it says that they're in high school, but in real life they were in elementary school :P Anyways, review and I'll luff yew foreber c:**

**xo, P3**


	2. Author's Note

**For those who were looking forward to a new chapter, I'm so sorry! I've decided to stop writing Sugar and Spice for personal reasons- please don't ask. But wait! I have some good news: To replace Sugar and Spice, I've decided to start a new RinxLen fanfic, which I will _definately _finish. It's going to be a supernatural romance and the plot is so awesome it'll make your eyes bleed rainbows c: Here's the plot (it was so hard to make it short enough to fit the summary limit T_T):**

What happens when Rin and Len are drawn together by a magical incident that makes them switch bodies? How will Rin cope with Len's complicated love life, especially when there's one girl much more devious than the others? How will Len deal with Rin's suspicions childhood secrets? And most importantly, will they be able to see through all the lies and find love within each other?

**So yeah, I'll probably have the first chapter ready** **by tomorrow. Look for it c: And once again, sorry for not being able to finish Sugar and Spice. **

**xo, P3**


End file.
